It is already known that spinosyns can be used for controlling insects (WO 97/00265, WO 93/09126, WO 94/20518, U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,634, 5,202,242, 5,670,364, 5,227,295, see also DowElanco trade magazine Down to Earth, Vol. 52, No. 1, 1997).
However, spinosyns on their own do not always exhibit satisfactory insecticidal activity.
Furthermore, it is known that agonists and antagonists of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors can be used for controlling insects.